


The Vengeance of Twilight II

by 5ithis



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ithis/pseuds/5ithis
Summary: The spirit of Vengeance, the Reploid Sithis, makes his way to Hyrule castle cleansing Hyrule of Ganon's and Wiley's minions just to go back in time to destroy Ganon to keep this from ever happening. Will he succeed?





	The Vengeance of Twilight II

  
Forest of Darkness  
  
Hmph... Told you I'd go back. I made my way on foot to the ruined temple of time since I can't use my twilit portals; ya know, now that I'm not fully flesh and blood. But first, I guess I should tell you what happened after I decimated what was left of Wiley's forces that were found in his fortress and promptly destroyed said fortress. I roamed the wastes of what was once Hyrule Field for what seemed like weeks; hell, I honestly had no energy for anything at that point. I was making my way back to Kakariko and straight toward the Shadow Temple, hoping to find some semblance of my old life, something to make me remember what it was I was fighting for. And yeah I know what you're thinking, "I thought you were going to seek revenge on Ganon and Wiley." I am. I assure you! But along the way, I came across Lon Lon Ranch ... in ruins like everything else. I walked inside the only intact building there and collapsed from my depleted energy no subtanks, no nothing to keep me going. You may think I destroyed Wiley's fortress and forces with ease, but I didn't, I took my fair share of damage. Anyways, I was too damaged and depleted to carry on; but luckily that's where "He" found me. A man and his own Reploid.

  
The man called himself Dr. Light, he and his Reploid, X, repaired me. But in a way, I wasn't expecting. I half expected to not be repaired at all, I mean, how could I know if I could trust these two or not, for all I knew they were the same as Wiley; they were from the same world after all. Anywho... when I awoke, I was in Light's lab that he set up in Kakariko village, one of the few places not destroyed in Ganon's siege. X was the first I saw. He told me that Dr. Light had to practically rebuild me, and believe me, it is still unsettling. I no longer looked like a walking hunk of metal, but my original twili form had been restored, I was back! Well, aside from the internal machinery that made up my insides. An adaptive, self-recharging power core for my heart, and internal nanites in my bloodstream. I still had an arm-cannon, although now I can make it appear and reappear at will. I spent a few days with X and Dr. Light, getting accustomed to my new self and abilities, and also getting to know Dr. Light. Finally, I made my way back to the Shadow Temple. The main entrance was destroyed, but I easily cleared it with my shadow blaster. After making my way inside I used the magic portal and transported to my room deep inside the temple, and found what I was searching for, my blade, the Royal Gilded Blade, and my Sheikah Armor.

  
After donning said armor, and gathering any other supplies I could find I made my way southeast toward the Ordona province and Faron's Woods; my first target would be there, hold up within the old Forest Temple. I arrive at the entrance of Faron's Woods: to my left, the path lead on toward Ordon village and the Spirit spring, and to my right a rusted gate which lead deeper into the forest and my goal. I took the path to the right, through the tunnel all the way past the dried swamp, and old parrot's shop making my way up to the door of the Forest Temple. I walk inside, clearing cobwebs, and killing keese as they fly toward me, taking potshots with my shadow cannon. I'm now inside the main chamber; a door in front of me, too the far left of me and to the far right. I take the far right door, walking the winding, dimly lit corridors, killing anything that made any slight aggressive move. Taking the first unlocked door I can, I clear the room of any hostiles, grabbing the key I find and leaving as quickly as possible. There's just something about this temple that creeps me out; its too ... quiet.

  
I make quick work out of the rest of the temple, and finally come across the final room, the Boss's chamber, as it were. But before I can enter, I needed a way to cross this big chasm, Luckily I found my claw shot after digging around in my bag. I use it and swing across. The damn door was locked, and no, I did not find the key anywhere in that accursed temple. So I did to that door, what I did to the rubble that blocked the Shadow Temple; I blew it the hell up. Said destruction happens, and I enter the final room. It's pitch black in the room. I take a step further inside, and the door slams shut; NEVER a good sign! I hear a faint scratching noise coming from deeper into the room, so I start searching. Closer it comes and the louder the scratching gets. Overhead! I look up quickly and take aim with my arm cannon. Then I see her, Queen Ghoma, but she's not alone, a Reploid I missed during my purge of Wiley's base, Sting Chameleon is with her.

  
The room lights up and queenie starts dropping her mini-me's and i start pelting them with my blaster. I take them down quickly enough, but at the same time, I'm dodging attacks coming from an invisible chameleon. I quickly charge up a Shadow burst from my cannon and fire at Queen Ghoma, i get lucky and hit her and Sting Chameleon with the same blast, stunning them. I draw my Gilded blade, and take off toward the now stunned spider queen, slashing at her exposed weakpoint. I purposefully try to ignore Sting Chameleon, just so i don't have to fight both at once. With my full attention on Ghoma, i take her and her children out and she explodes in a firey release of darkness, leaving behind a heart container. I should have been paying more attention at this point, but i wasn't and Sting Chameleon got the drop on me, lashing out with his tongue. It hits multiple times, droping my energy dangerously low. I make my final stand, and closely watch the shadows in the dimly lit room, looking for my que to strike. There! a slight glimmer on a large root behind me. Quickly i sheathe my blade and dash toward him, charging my shadow burst. A glint in his beady eye and he flings his tongue at me; I go into a slide and aim, firing point-blank as i pass under him. The attack hits and sends him flying into the ceiling and landing on the ground with a lound crash. Metal scraping accross the floor as it slides to a stop. He's not moving... I stand re-drawing my blade, and walk toward its still body, sparks flying from the joints of his legs. I look down at Sting Chameleon, his only working eye looking back at me; and i say as i run my blade through his head, "Feel the wrath of Hyrule and her kingdoms! BURN IN HELL!   



End file.
